Speak now or
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: Wow. Ran akhirnya menikah dengan Araide! Conan depresi jadinya deh. Wah, kasian banget! Apakah ada orang yang akan menyembuhkannya dari depresinya itu? Shinichi x OC


**Speak now or...**

**Author**: Tonegawa Rie

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Detective Conan, but I do own my own character

**Genre**: Who knows?

**Rated**: T

**Pairing**: Kudou Shinichi/Edogawa Conan Yamashita Aki (Kawazoe Rin)

**Warning**: OC

**Summary**: Ran menikah. Rasanya dunia sudah berputar balik dari asalnya semula. Ia kira semuanya sudah berakhir ketika kehilangan Ran, tapi apa benarkah ia?

**Appearance**: Aki has below shoulder-length _**black**_ hair and _**dark purple**_ eyes. Rin has short black hair and false green eyes. They both are same person, but Rin wear disguise and altered her overly cheerful personality to just cheerful and happy-go-lucky (kidding).

**Sutaato kara, mite te ne?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: It's over for you**

"Speak now or forever hold your peace..." _**bicara sekarang atau selamanya diam...**_

Conan terdiam. Dia tahu rasanya akan seperti ini, tapi...tapi ia belum siap. Belum siap melihat cinta pertamanya hilang dari genggamannya, hilang selamanya darinya. Dia tahu ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat tapi rasanya...menyakitkan.

Mouri Ran & Araide Tomoaki. Ya, Ran menikah dengan Araide. Walau ia sudah memberi izin kepada Araide yang tahu akan identitas Conan yang sebenarnya...ini terlalu menyakitkan. Ia tidak bisa apa-apa untuk mengobati hati-nya yang mulai terluka. Pertama-tama, kenapa juga ia mendatangi pernikahan Ran? Walau sebagai Conan, ia tidak bisa menyangkal permintaan Ran untuk menjadi pemegang cincin mereka. Haha, rasanya dunia suda terbalik 360 derajat dari asalnya.

Saat pertukaran cincin diucapkan oleh sang pastor, Conan maju dan memberikannya ke orang yang bertugas untuk mengasih cincin itu ke Ran dan Araide. Rasanya seperti seabad ia berjalan hanya untuk menyerahkan cincin itu.

Setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya itu, kakinya membawanya ke tempat lahirnya Edogawa Conan. _**Tropical Land**_. _**The cursed place**_ bagi Edogawa Conan AKA Kudou Shinichi. Seandainya ia tidak mengajak Ran kesini...pastinya ia tidak akan bertemu 'mereka'. Kuro no shoshiki, that's it.

"Kessho!" Conan membogam mentah pipa besi yang kebetulan ada disebelahnya. Pikirannya kacau...

Heiji tahu kalau hal ini mungkin akan terjadi. Conan mungkin akan mencoba melakukan hal yang biasa ada di drama. Ya. Bunuh diri.

"Hakase! Panggil ambulans!" Heiji berteriak dalam panik...

"Nah murid baru ini berasal dari Indonesia...negara saudara jauh kita!" Kobayashi-sensei menepuk tangannya, "Nah, silakan masuk!"

Dan anak murid yang berasal dari Indonesia itu masuk. Sekilas anak itu terlihat seperti orang Jepang, tapi ada perbedaannya. Mata-nya tidak sipit dan wajahnya tidak oriental seperti orang jepang pada umumnya. Rambutnya sih umum bagi orang jepang, berwarna _**dark blood red**_, tapi mata anak itu ungu seperti bunga violet, dan juga seperti orang Jepang yang blasteran.

Conan sempat terpana dengan _**appearance**_ anak Indonesia itu. Mata anak itu sangatlah indah, dia mempunyai kelopak mata dan bulu mata yang lentik, tidak seperti orang jepang yang sipit dan tidak terlihat bulu matanya. Matanya seperti orang barat, tapi lain di waktu yang sama.

"_**My name is Anggrek Jasmine Kushina**_!" Kushina memperkenalkan dirinya dengan bahasa Inggris, membuat murid-murid tidak mengerti kecuali Conan, Haibara, Mitsuhiko, dan Ayumi yang bisa bahasa Inggris. *Ayumi dan Mitsuhiko ikut kursus bahasa Inggris...

Kobayashi-sensei sepertinya jadi canggung ketika mendengar logat khas orang Inggris yang dipakai Kushina. Logatnya beda dengan logat Amerika yang masih bisa terdengar jelas oleh orang Jepang yang tidak pintar bahasa Inggris. Tapi logat British dari Inggris itu sangat cepat dan fasih diucapkan oleh orang yang menggunakannya, membuat sebagian orang Jepang mengalami kesulitan mengerti logat British dari Inggris tersebut.

Tapi karena yang diucapkan oleh Kushina hanyalah perkenalan, Kobayashi-sensei mengerti.

"Kushina-san, _**can you speak Japanese**_?" tanya Kobayashi-sensei, tersenyum canggung.

Kushina merengut bingung. Oke, dia sepertinya tidak tahu bahasa Jepang.

"Um, _**no. I can only speak Indonesian, British English, and Germany**_. _**Sorry**_," Kushina menjawab dengan wajah yang malu.

Kobayashi jadi bingung sendiri karena ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Kushina ucapkan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu.

"Edogawa-kun!" Conan langsung mendongak ke arah depan kelas, karena dia dari tadi malas-malasan di mejanya. "Kau lahir di Amerika, kan? Bisa bahasa Inggris?" Conan hanya mengangguk. "Sini, tolong terjemahkan apa yang Kushina-san ucapkan!"

Semua kelas langsung diam menatap Kobayashi-sensei dengan pandangan, 'masa udah gede nggak bisa bahasa Inggris?'. Tapi Kobayashi-sensei hanya meringis bersalah di tempatnya.

"Apa boleh buat," gerutu Conan sambil beranjak dan berjalan ke depan kelas. "Apa yang dia katakan tadi adalah 'tidak, aku hanya bisa bahasa Indonesia, bahasa Inggris Britania, dan Jerman'. Sudah, sensei?"

"Tunggu disitu, Edogawa-kun. Kau akan menerjemahkan setiap perkataan Kushina-san...sampai ia bisa bahasa Jepang."

Pernyataan ini menyebabkan Conan terjengkang kebelakang saking kagetnya.

"_**Excuse me**_? _**I don't understand what are you two talking about**_. _**Mind telling me**_?" Kushina tiba-tiba berbicara membuat seluruh kelas memandangi langsung Kushina.

Conan meringis, "Oh,_** just some discussion**_. _**Well, about your name Kushina-san**_. _**Why is it Anggrek Jasmine Kushina**_? _**Can you explain the meaning of your name, especially the Anggrek name**_?"

"_**Well, Anggrek was from Indonesian Language**_. _**In English its meaning was Orchid**_."

Ran. Conan langsung memikirkan itu. Orchid dalam bahasa Jepang adalah Ran. Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan Ran lagi, padahal sudah 3 bulan berlalu sejak pernikahan Ran dan Araide?

"Um, kata Kushina-san, ia bilang bahwa nama Anggrek-nya berasal dari bahasa Indonesia yang berarti 'Ran' dalam bahasa Jepang."

Haibara mendelik kearah Kushina dan Conan setelah mendengar kata 'Ran'. Ia sangat sensitif terhadap nama itu, hampir se-sensitif ketika ia mendengar nama Akemi.

"_**Why have you decided to move to Japan**_?" Conan bertanya lagi.

"_**Em**_..._**why**_? _**Because I want to be fluent in Japanese**_?" Kushina menjawab ala kadarnya, dengan wajah yang polos alias imut.

Conan sweatdrop. Cuma itu aja toh, alasannya ke Jepang?

"Ku-kushina-san berkata bahwa dia pindah ke Jepang karena ingin fasih berbahasa Jepang..."

Murid-murid pada melongo.

XxxxxxxxxxX

Sejak saat itu, Conan seakan-akan adalah penerjemahnya Kushina. Yah, dia dapat sedikit bayaran sih...dari Kushina yang kelihatannya sedikit tidak enak menggunakannya menjadi penerjemah pribadi, apalagi tanpa dibayar.

"Aku minta maaf menggunakanmu menjadi seperti penerjemah yang kayak ada di Google...," Kushina menatapnya dengan pandangan malu. "Bagaimana kalau aku membayarmu?" Pintanya, dengan bahasa Inggris yang fasih.

Nah, dengan itu, dia dibayar akan pekerjaannya yang baru, yaitu penerjemah bahasa.

Dia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia berterimakasih karena setidaknya, ia punya uang tambahan untuk membeli buku misteri yang terpajang di toko buku di seberang jembatan penyebrangan. Buku-buku buatan Edgar Allan Poe (Edogawa Ranpo) atau buku Ellery Queen yang disukai sama si Hattori. Juga mungkin buku misteri buatan Shinmei Kaori yang terkenal itu, Detektif samurai.

Sebenarnya ia merasa nyaman di dekat Kushina. Entah kenapa. Apa karena hampir setiap jam ia habiskan untuk menemani Kushina berkeliling sekolah? Entahlah...dia jadi bingung sendiri.

"Edogawa!"

_**This voice again**_. Eits, kok jadi bahasa Inggris?

End chapter 1

Aneh. Cuma pengen nge-post. Iseng-iseng ngga apa, kan? Oh, ya, nama Kushina adalah nama kesukaanku yang diambil dari nama Kushinada-hime.

Tonegawa Rie-


End file.
